


Family First

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark go through some adjustments as they prepare to welcome a new member into their growing family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family First

## Family First

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! Lex and Clark go through some adjustments as they prepare to welcome a new member into their growing family. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 and Linda for betaing for me. 

* * *

"Clark, we need to talk." 

Clark gulped, immediately cataloging in his head what he could have done this time to displease Lex. It had been weeks since he had missed Conner's preschool play while he was busy rescuing hurricane victims. The look of disappointment on his husband's face when he had finally arrived had nearly crushed Clark, but that hadn't been the worst. His son Conner had simply shrugged, telling Clark that he hadn't expected Daddy to make it, because he always had something important to do. 

Clark had vowed at that moment to find a way to spend more time with his family. He thought he had done a good job of it so far, but seeing the look on Lex's face, he wasn't so sure. 

"We do?" Clark squeaked, wincing as he heard the fear in his own voice. 

Lex chuckled. Once upon a time, he would have enjoyed his husband's obvious discomfiture, and would have teased him mercilessly - but not this time. 

"Hush, Clark. You didn't do anything wrong," Lex soothed, shrugging out of his suit jacket, and loosening his tie as he moved to join Clark on their bed, perching on the edge so he could continue stripping off his clothes. He had already checked on both children, finding them peacefully sleeping. It had been a long day at the office, the likes of which he hadn't seen in years, but hopefully it would be worth it. "It's nothing like that. I just found out something today that inspired me to make some much needed changes at work, and I thought you should know about them. That's why I was so late coming home tonight." 

"Don't worry at all about being late. The kids and I had a nice, relaxing evening." Clark put down the novel he had been reading, and moved behind Lex, gently turning Lex's head toward him so he could press a tender kiss to his husband's lips. "So what changes? And what did you find out?" 

"One thing at a time," Lex advised. He stood from the bed again and swept off his pants, leaving him clad only in his boxers. He didn't continue speaking until he had kicked his clothes to the side, unclasped his watch, set it on his bedside table, and had crawled under the covers with Clark. "First - work. I signed a temporary partnership agreement with Wayne Enterprises today. Barbara and Bruce are going to run the company for a while. I'm taking a leave of absence." 

"But why?" Clark questioned, propping his head on his elbow, and trying to catch Lex's gaze. 

"Simple, really. According to my conversation earlier today with the AI interface this should really be our last," Lex answered cryptically, his soft blue eyes darting everywhere and anywhere to avoid meeting Clark's penetrating gaze. "Lara advises that I should spend the next few months as a man of leisure, and since she hasn't steered us wrong yet..." 

All at once, Lex's cryptic words made sense, and Clark's eyes grew wide with the implication. "Lex, does that mean...? I mean, are you really...?" 

"Pregnant," Lex finished, smiling wryly up at Clark, and at last meeting his husband's gaze with his own. 

Clark's worried expression immediately transformed into a radiant smile as he dragged Lex willingly into his embrace. "Oh, wow. Oh, Lex. The kids are going to be so excited." 

Lex sighed in relief, his body relaxing at his husband's obviously positive reaction. However, being Lex Luthor, he just had to be sure. "And you? I know we said that after Conner..." 

Leaving no room for doubt, Clark moved back a bit so he could bracket Lex's face in his big hands, breathing his next words against his husband's lips, as he stared deeply into Lex's eyes. "I'm perfect. You're perfect. It's all perfect. I can't believe we're having another baby. I can't wait to see you all beautiful and big again." 

"I could definitely skip that part," Lex rejoined, covering the remaining distance between them to seal his lips over Clark's. The kiss they shared was sweet and gentle, and filled with love. 

"You're even more gorgeous when you're pregnant, Lex," Clark reassured as he trailed kisses across Lex's jaw towards his ear. "I love you so much." 

"Me too, Clark," Lex breathed out, whining in protest as Clark stopped his ministrations and began questioning his husband again. 

"But, how are we going to explain this one? I mean Barbara is out considering she's already pregnant with her own husband's child. We can't claim she was the surrogate like we did for Conner." 

"Actually, the husband in question had an excellent suggestion. Bruce thinks we should claim _Batgirl_ carried the baby for us. Barbara needs an excuse for Batgirl to leave the streets for a few months anyway, so this will actually help out all of us." Lex shrugged and smirked. "And Batgirl already has a connection to us through Cadmus since we have separate paperwork showing that she too was a recipient of the kryptonite nerve therapy treatment. And since she's... well _Barbara_... we know we can trust her discretion." 

"Sounds like a good plan all around." Clark was leaning in to claim Lex's lips again when suddenly he stiffened as the full weight of Lex's earlier words hit him. "Wait, what _exactly_ did the AI tell you?" 

"I was wondering when that part would sink in," Lex mumbled. 

Clark moved back a bit so he could see Lex's face clearly, the fingers of one hand moving to twine with Lex's. "Are you going to be okay? Can your body handle another pregnancy?" 

Lex nodded affirmatively, reaching up his other hand to cradle Clark's cheek. "Yeah, Clark. Lara assures me if I take proper care of myself that I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." 

"I'll hold you to that." Clark started to lean down to claim Lex's lips again, but the hand that had been caressing his cheek moved down to his shoulder, stopping his forward motion. 

"There is one more thing we need to talk about." 

"Anything, Lex," Clark answered truthfully. 

"I want to move back to Smallville, at least until after the baby is born. I want to put the kids in school there this year, and after that we can see what happens. It's not fair to them to have to grow up in this penthouse. Children need wide open spaces. Besides, they need to have your parents around. Hell, I need to have them around," he added under his breath before continuing. "And our children need a place where they can learn to control their powers. They can't do that here with constantly having to hide who they are." 

Clark nodded his head in agreement, immediately realizing the one significant factor Lex had left out. "You're considering giving up the company for good, aren't you?" 

Lex fell back onto his pillow, and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not sure. Maybe. Or I might just run it out of Smallville after the baby is born. I just don't know. I've had my time in the spotlight, and it's going to come again, but not now. You once told me that it was our choices that defined us, and that I didn't have to become my father. Ever since we took over LuthorCorp, I've felt that bloodthirsty edge creeping back and I really think I need to step away from it. I need to make the right choices, and currently, that involves putting our family first." 

"You always have," Clark gently reassured. 

"Maybe, but not enough for me. I think that should be obvious by the fact that somehow I missed keeping up with taking the contraceptive elixir that Lara created," Lex answered, his sincerity clear in his gaze as he again met Clark's eyes. "I want to do this." 

Clark took a few moments to let all that Lex had told him sink in before replying. "Okay, but you're not going to do it alone." 

Immediately, Lex pushed up onto his elbows, shaking his head negatively. "Clark, this is your time to shine. I'm not going to let you give that up." 

"No, Lex. You're not _letting_ me do anything. I'm freely choosing to give it up." Mirroring Lex's earlier pose, Clark plopped down onto his own pillow. "I've been thinking about doing this since I missed Conner's play. I can't be a star reporter, Superman, _and_ a good father. One of those three have got to go. I'm going to let Perry know tomorrow that I'm not re-signing my contract next month. I'm just going to start freelancing for the paper. And I'm also going to notify the League to only contact me in case of dire emergency for the next few months. This family is my top priority, Lex. _You_ are my top priority." 

Clark expected arguments, but what he got was a lapful of Lex. Lex straddled Clark's hips, and leaned down, pressing their bodies together, the only things separating them were the fabric of Lex's boxers and the sheet that was still draped loosely around Clark's waist. "Thank you, Clark." 

"For what?" Clark sputtered out, truly surprised at his husband's unexpected reaction. Automatically, his hands went to Lex's hips, and he arched his suddenly interested groin up against Lex's equally interested one. 

"For supporting me on this," Lex breathed out, feathering kisses along Clark's neck. "For being my own personal superhero. For giving me our children. I don't know what I'd do..." 

"You'll never have to find out," Clark assured. 

"Love you," Lex whispered into Clark's ear. 

"Me too." Clark locked his arms around Lex and carefully flipped them so that he was on top, propping himself up on one arm so Lex wouldn't have to bear his weight, even as the fingers of his other hand splayed across Lex's still-flat stomach. "So we're really going to have another baby, huh?" 

"Oh yeah," Lex drawled seductively. 

"God, that's hot," Clark murmured, his eyes dilating with lust as he pictured making love to Lex in a few months when he was heavy with child. 

Lex didn't even try to stifle the bark of laughter that naturally came out in response to Clark's reaction. "You're such a freak, Clark." 

Clark shrugged unapologetically, smiling broadly even as his hand slid beneath the waist band of Lex's boxers, stroking his husband's already hardened shaft teasingly. "Congratulations, Papa," Clark whispered, shredding Lex's boxers in his anxiousness to remove them. 

"C-congratulations to you too, D-Daddy," Lex stammered out, "Now, shut up and fuck me." 

"Trust me, it's my first priority." 


End file.
